Parodies
by MayaPatch
Summary: Several funnynonsensedemential plays in which our humans, mice and villains will be the actors xD They will kill the director, probably...


This is a totally nonsense O.o i red some OLD fictions so.. i tried to to a thing like that... i hope u'll like it XD Is a type of theatre play where our heroes (And Villains) will be the actors XD let's start!

ROMEO and JULIET

*****************  
With Maya (Me) and the following poor souls: Throttle, Modo, Vincent, Charley, Rimfire and Stoker.  
Roles:  
Maya: The director u.u  
Stoker: The Maid (Stoker: Why.. why.. why.. i'm the commander of the freedom Fighters... -.-**)  
Rimfire: Shakespeare (Rimfire: Who is him? °-°)  
Vinnie: Juliet (Vinnie: Are u kidding me?-.-)  
Charley: A unluck guy called Romeo but nobody remembers his name... (Charley: wtf...)  
Modo: Capulets Guard  
Throttle: Montagues Guard  
-A little demential remake of Romeo and Juliet! I think Willy will come here for kill me O.o-

*Before of the play*  
*Throttle looks his sword* : Good.. isn't real! And sorry Modo for the bad things i'll say to u!  
Modo: Don't worry u.u it's only a play!  
*The two starts to apologize each other*  
Maya: O.o better for u stop or u'll never finish it xD  
Throttle: Sorry again ;w;  
Modo: Don't worry ^w^  
*Maya shoots a flamethrover on them* : Stop it! +_+  
Throttle/Modo: Ok sorry ma'am! D:  
Maya: better u.u  
Charley: I'm.. Romeo? ._.  
Vinnie: Why a WOMAN? WHY? ;w;  
Charley: And why nobody remember his name... oh gosh.. i said it wasn't a good idea...

_*The play starts*_

*Juliet is telling with her maid*  
Juliet: i don't see the hour to meet my Romeo! *w*  
Maid: U know that your family doesn't allow it!  
Juliet: I'll fight with all my forces! +_+  
*The guard came in the Juliet's room *  
Capulet Guard: Madame, your father is waiting for u.  
*Juliet goes out from the scene and the guard has a chat with the maid.*  
Maid: Poor Juliet! As the guards will see Romolo they'll kill him!  
Capulet Guard: Nope.. i'll kill him! *whispers* _Sorry Charlene ;w;  
_Maid: Mhh.. if u say... O.o  
*Juliet comes back in the room and gives a kick to the guard.*  
Capulets Guard: What i have done?ç_ç  
Juliet: I wanted to kick something... u.u  
Capulets Guard: But it hurts! ç_ç

_*At the palace of Romolo.. err.. Roberto.. err.. of the unluck guy*_

Romeo: Me and Juliet will escape from this country in this same night! +_+  
Montagues Guard: My lord.. how will u do it without being noticed?  
Romeo: nice question O.o"  
Montagues Guard: U could ask to her to drop a rope  
Romeo: i'll try! *And then goes to prepare a golden plan.. or... he thinks..*  
Montagues Guard: Good work!  
*The Montagues Guard goes to the village to buy a new sword and meets the Capulets Guard*  
Capulets Guard: Come on moron! *Unsheathes the sword*  
Montagues Guard: Halt! -_- *Bored*  
*They start to duel*  
Montagues Guard: Did u watched the "Three Musketeers" at the tv? *Avoids an attack*  
Capulets Guard: Of course! I couldn't miss them! *Attacks again*  
Montagues Guard: Oh.. this afternoon Sergio...  
*Romeo appears from somewhere*  
Romeo: I'm R-O-M-E-O!  
*Romeo disappears*  
Capulets Guard: How he calld.. was u saying..?  
Montagues Guard: Then.. he's going to escape with Juliet ^-^  
Capulets Guard: Ok! So we can do our diversion for let them escape!  
Montagues Guard: Ok! I go to buy another sword, i need one! u.u See u later!

_*The afternoon of the escape*  
_  
*Juliet is watching the star from her balcony and hears a noise*  
Juliet: Who's there?  
Romeo: I'm Romeo! :D  
*It starts the most famous scene*  
Juliet: Oh Romeo.. Romeo.. Why are u Romeo? Why no one remembers your beautiful name?  
Romeo: I'll deny willingly this name.. i'd like to change it with Richard or Robert...  
Juliet: Why are u there?  
Romeo: For bring u with me and escape together! Then... jump! I forgot the rope!  
Juliet: Are u stupid? Who's the dude who wrote this things?  
Romeo: Shakespeare, why? O.o  
Juliet: Now i understand why the two protagonists die! Juliet bkreaks her neck jumping down.. while Romeo is captured and hanged!  
*Shakespeares arrives (We'll call him Willy xD)  
Willy: Who dare to say it?-.-  
Juliet: Listen to me ShakeNspeare...  
Willy: Shakespeare... Shakespeare...  
Juliet: The same!  
Willy: Isn't the same! Mine is a name of art!  
Juliet: A mad name u mean!  
*Arrived the Capulets Guard and kills Shakespeare*  
Capulets Guard: Let's go! We'll distract the guard!  
*Juliet appears in someway near Rome and rans away with him*  
Guard: Were do they're gone?  
*Appears the Montagues guard*  
Montagues Guard: The plan? _What we must do for moneys.. grrr..._  
Capulets Guard: Ok! _Don't tell me... cut there's the crisis... then...  
_*The guards start to dance and Shakespeare revives for dance with them*

**THE END (Maybe xD)**

*************  
Yes i know, is short u.u but i hope i make laugh someone *-* I'm working on another XD But i dunno when i'll upload it u.u


End file.
